


St. James's at night

by MissMandalore



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMandalore/pseuds/MissMandalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry to the "character dates" contest on Polyvore</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. James's at night

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the original.  
> http://www.polyvore.com/date_with_loki_os_in/set?id=170682597  
> the link to the contest can be found in the description.  
> Enjoy :)

Friday night.  
I was nervous. Very nervous.  
After all, I was going to spend the night with Loki. That Loki who had been attacking New York with an alien army two years ago.  
I did not really know why I agreed to go out with him, but somehow I knew he had another side. At least I hoped.  
Thor had encouraged me, he seemed to be unable to let his little brother go. But the others...  
I couldn't judge them. Hell, no one could judge them.  
The bell rang.  
I took a deep breath before I got my purse, stepped out of my flat, went down the staircase and went outside the door where Loki was waiting for me in London's cold.  
It was strange to see him in midgardian clothes, but he looked surprisingly good in his tight black suit and dark green coat.  
Gosh, I knew why I had accepted to go out with him. He was one of the best looking men I'd ever met and the way he smiled at me was breathtaking.  
I couldn't help but smile too.  
"You are beautiful MyLady" he said softly.  
I blushed.  
"Thank you..."  
Loki offered me his arm and we went down the street.  
"Where are we going?"  
Loki grinned.  
"You will see soon enough"  
The first few minutes were awkward, but soon we were talking like we'd known each other for years. It felt unbelievable that the man by my side should be the same man we fought two years ago.  
He lead me to St. James's Park.  
I wondered what he was planning, until we reached a little spot at the lake, shielded by trees, with a beautiful sight at the castle. The perfect location for the picnic he had prepared.  
"I hope this is appropriate" Loki said. He looked unsure.  
"My brother said you liked the nature and simple things so... I thought you might like this..."  
I chuckled.  
"It's perfect"  
Loki sighed of relief, before he clapped his hands and lit up the little fire pits around us.

It was the best date I've ever had. Loki was the perfect gentleman, the fire pits heated our little place up, so we could sit without coats and the picnic bag he had brought seemed to contain everything my heart could wish for. We had red wine, warm chocolate cake, even mint ice cream.  
I couldn't exactly say when it happened, but at some point during this night I fell in love with him.  
I fell in love with Loki Laufeyson.  
We gazed at the stars until the sun rose and then we watched the sunrise. It was beautiful, but for some reason it made sad... The night was over, the city woke up, the park would be full of life soon. We couldn't stay much longer... 

It seemed like we both did not want to let the other go. Loki walked me home, our arms wrapped around each other.  
When we stood in front of my house, we both felt quite uncomfortable.  
I did not know what to say...  
"So... thank you for tonight Loki" I smiled.  
"It was perfect, I couldn't wish for more..."  
He smiled, relieved and happy.  
"Good to hear"  
I laughed and felt how a shade of red crept on my face.  
"I... um..."  
God, he was so damn close...  
His left hand was still on my waist, but with his right hand he ran through my hair. His touch felt like... like fire and...  
I did not know why, but suddenly I felt the need to kiss him. He was so sweet and caring, not to mention that he was the perfect gentleman, unbelievably good looking and damn, I loved him...  
Loki must have somehow noticed, or felt the same, or maybe both, either way it was him who made the first step. He leaned forward and I stood on my tiptoes, to finally kiss him.  
It felt... Well... Like everything my heart could have wished for.  
We kissed and kissed on and I forgot about everything else.  
Neighbors? Not important.  
People staring at us? Not important.  
All that mattered was him, Loki...

We let go of each other after what felt like a millennium.  
I smiled and tried hard not to laugh. I had never felt that happy before.  
Loki smiled at me in a way that was melting my heart even more than he already had.  
"So..."  
I bit my lip. Was it too early to ask this?  
Damn, I was in love with a mad god that had attacked New York City with an alien army. I did not care about this kind of stuff!  
"Do you... Would you like to come up with me?"


End file.
